Stalking Elsa
by jade254
Summary: Set one year after the great thaw. Anna becomes seriously concerned for her sister's safety, when Elsa recieves an anonymous letter. Elsa believes it is just some secret admirer, whilst Anna is sure it is a stalker. Who is the mystery man? and is his admiration for the Queen sincere or does he have deadly intentions?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I must be absolutely mad, but this idea came to me and I had to write it down.**

**Anyway please feel free to comment or review.**

**This will be T rating for now, but may change to a M later on. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<br>**

"So Elsa, what is this surprise you wanted to show me?" Anna asked as she eagerly skipped into Elsa's study that morning.

Elsa strolled to her desk drawer and pulled out a tray filled to the brim with documents, parchments and scrolls. She dumped the heavy load into Anna's arms, grinning. "I thought you could help me plough through all of these."

"Huh?" Anna questioned looking rather bemused. "You asked me to come here so I can help you with _paperwork. _Seriously? I thought you wanted to surprise me?"

Elsa perched herself down on the large carpeted rug, before patting a space beside her. "Well, you never would have agreed if I had told you the truth."

"You mean to tell me, my-butter-wouldn't-melt-in-her mouth sister, invited me here under false pretenses. That is so evil."

"Sorry," Elsa replied timidly. "But I _am_ willing to provide chocolate...and it's your favorite."

Anna's face instantly lit up at the sound of that. "Well, I don't know Elsa...bribing me with chocolate seems an awfully naughty, unQueenly thing to do, but...okay you win. But I'm only doing this because you're my sister...and I do enjoy spending time with you."

Elsa used her hand, motioning for her to elaborate. "And...?"

Anna stifled a giggle. "And I guess I do kind of love you."

Elsa nudged her sister in the ribs. "Kind of love me?"

"Ouch!...okay, I love you squillions and squillions."

"Is that even a word?" Elsa inquired, whilst smiling.

Anna shook her head. "Nope, I just made it up, do you like it?"

Elsa offered her sister a piece of chocolate. "Actually I do."

* * *

><p>The two sister's had been sat there for several hours. Sorting through each and every piece of parchment was gruelling and painstakingly boring.<p>

"Gosh Elsa, this is just so tedious. I mean, how do you do this on a daily basis? Can't you at least delegate or something? I mean you are the Queen, surely you don't have to do all this by yourself."

"Sorry to disappoint you Anna, but this is one of my duties as Queen. As Arendelle's ruler, I'm the only one who can read, sign and seal all of these treaties and trade acts. But I have to admit, I have kind of been neglecting this particular duty," she said as Anna handed her another piece of parchment.

"I bet you're glad I could help then, aren't you?"

"Always, little sister." Elsa replied with a loud yawn.

Anna continued sifting through the papers, glancing at them briefly before handing them over to her sister. She was nearing the bottom when an envelope caught her attention. It was unlike any of the envelopes she had come across so far.

It was pure white, and decorated with glittering snowflakes. It was addressed simply as _Queen Elsa _in childlike handwriting. "Hey Elsa, what's this?"

Elsa raised her eyes, gazing intensely at the envelope in Anna's hand. "It must be from one of the village children. I'm sure it's just another request for me to build a snowman...or to make popsicles. Why don't you go ahead and read it to me."

Anna slid the letter opener under the flap and pulled out the letter, then she began reading it aloud.

_Queen Elsa._

_You have such beautiful eyes._

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Anna paused momentarily. "Hey Elsa, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Never mind," Anna muttered as she continued reading. As she read further though, her heart began pounding as she began nibbling on her lower lip. _What is this? _The letter had started off innocently enough, but then two paragraphs later, who ever had wrote this began describing Elsa's perfection in much more explicit detail. Anna's eyes narrowed at the thought of anyone thinking about her sister in that way. If that wasn't enough, this anonymous writer then began reciting all the depraved things he wanted to do to the Queen.

With the last document signed and sealed, Elsa was able to breathe a huge sigh of relief. Blowing her usually tidy bangs out of her eyes, the blonde placed the quill back in the ink pot and turned her full attention to her sister. "So, what does it say?"

"Um...this is definitely not from one of the children," Anna exclaimed in a shaky voice.

Elsa was becoming increasingly curious. "Then who's it from?"

Anna clutched the letter tightly. "It's probably best if you don't read it. It's distasteful, and in my opinion utterly revolting."

Elsa could feel the cold uncontrollably seeping into her hands. "Maybe I should be the judge of that!"

Anna moved quickly towards the fire. "We should just burn it Elsa. Please?"

"What?" Elsa hissed as she attempted to pluck the letter from her sister's hand. "Anna, I'm serious. What does it say?"

"You don't want to know, really."

The room suddenly became colder as Elsa's tone turned more demanding. "No, Anna I do. Now hand it over!"

Sensing Elsa's anger, Anna begrudgingly handed over the letter, before slumping back down to the floor.

Elsa began reading silently, her face suddenly turning a bright shade of red. _Oh my! _She folded up the letter and placed in her desk drawer. "That was certainly inventive. I had no idea someone would imagine me in that way."

Anna was worried at her sister's reaction...or lack of it. "Inventive? That letter was seriously freaky. Do you not agree?"

"Anna, it's just some secret admirer. Can I help it if someone finds me attractive?"

"Yes...I mean no. Did you just read the same letter I did? that is not some secret admirer, that's some sick stalker weirdo."

"Anna, now you're just overreacting. It was obvious he was just having trouble explaining his affections."

"Overreacting?! He said he wanted to tie you up and pleasure you with..."

"ANNA! you and I both know that's never going to happen. I can quite easily take care of myself...ice powers remember? Now come on, it's late. I think we should both be going to bed."

Anna reluctantly complied, following her sister up the staircase to their bedchambers. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Anna pleaded.

"Fine."

Entering Elsa's chambers, Anna looped her arm protectively around her sister. "Whatever happens, Elsa. I'll protect you."

"No, I'll protect you," Elsa argued back.

"I'm not the one who has a crazy stalker," Anna countered.

"You're right. Whatever would I do without you?"

Anna giggled as she jumped childishly on Elsa's bed. "I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. More to come...<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well thank you for all the kind reviews, and of course to those who have favorited or put on alert.**

**Please continue to review, it is much appreciated.**

****Mild sexual innuendo in this chapter****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two.<br>**

Anna awoke the following morning to find her sister's side of the bed empy. _Ugh figures!_ _Oh how it __must really suck to be Queen, _the young Princess thought as she let out a gentle yawn.

Slowly, she clambered out of bed, stomping over to the full-length mirror on the opposite side of the room. _Oh goodness gracious.__ Is this really what I always look like in the mornings? __Why can't I be more like Elsa? She always wakes up with her looks perfectly intact. It's so unfair!_

* * *

><p>Elsa couldn't concentrate to save her life. She had been listening to Minister Tomas Larson, rambling on about finances and the possibilty of raising taxes for a good two hours, and quite honestly he was boring her. Physically she was there, but mentally her mind was simply someplace else.<p>

_**Oh my beautiful Queen. How I'd love to wrap my arms around you and feel your sweet lips rush over mine.**_

Elsa recalled part of the letter, and a smile tugged at her lips. She wasn't quite sure how Anna could possibly think those were the words of some creepy stalker. Whoever this person was; it was obvious he was just trying to express his affections. Although she would really like to know who could have sent the letter in the first place, she was finding the mystery a lot more interesting.

_Some shy Prince who was at my coronation ball, perhaps? That would definitely explain why confronting me would seem less of an option. I've probably scared him into thinking I'd freeze parts of his anatomy if he as so much breathes one romantic word to me.  
><em>

"Your thoughts, Your Majesty?"

"Um...what now?"

Minister Larson lowered his glasses. "Your Majesty? have you been listening to a word I've been saying?...or have you simply been ignoring these issues regarding the Kingdom. Maybe if you acted a little more like your Father, instead of having your head in the clouds, then you may understand the seriousness of this matter."

Elsa scowled at him, as she stood abruptly. "Excuse me! I don't take kindly as to what you're implying, Minister. And I'd prefer it in future if you could hold your tongue in my presence. My Father may have been a great King. But I run the Kingdom the way I deem fit. Is that understood?"

Larson found himself quaking in his boots as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I was merely expressing my concerns, nothing more."

"There is nothing to be concerned about. Now maybe we can continue this meeting at some other time. You are dismissed."

Larson dipped into a bow as he gathered up his documents. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

As soon as the Minister vacated the room, Elsa attempted to calm herself down, before hurrying down the hall. _I need Anna. I need Anna... and I need chocolate._

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Anna had been eager to find Elsa, but after learning from their head servant Kai, that Elsa was busy in a meeting, she had decided to take a trip to the stables to visit Kristoff instead.<p>

The two of them had been officially courting for the past six months, but as of yet, Elsa had still not allowed Kristoff to move into the castle. So he had resorted to sleeping in the stables with Sven. Kristoff hadn't minded at all. At least he could sing, and talk for his reindeer without anyone thinking he was barking mad.

As the two sat in the stall, Kristoff went to work grooming his reindeer whilst listening intensely as to what Anna had been telling him. "So, let me get this right? Elsa got some creepy letter, and now you think she has a stalker, but she thinks it's just some secret admirer."

Anna nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. But you didn't see the letter Kristoff, it was defintely creepy. But Elsa seems completely oblivious. She's seriously mistaking a healthy interest for borderline obsession."

Curosity had somehow gotten the better of the ice master. "So what exactly did the letter say?"

Anna lowered her eyes towards the floor, her face blushing. "I'm not really comfortable talking about it to you. Really, I shouldn't be talking to you about it at all. Elsa would probably freak if she knew I had even mentioned the letter."

"And we wouldn't want to upset Elsa now, would we? After all, I quite like summer in Arendelle." There was a brief silence before Kristoff offered up another solution. "Okay...so if _you_ won't tell what it says, then why don't you just let me read the letter for myself."

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what?"

"You know. You said she put it in her drawer. Why don't you sneak in and get it," he instructed. "Once I've read it too, at least I can give you a man's honest opinion."

"Do you think I should?" Anna wasn't sure. On one hand she didn't wanted to go behind her sister's back, but on the other...how could she resist. "Okay, I'll do it."

Kristoff patted Sven to let him know he was finished. He then turned his attention back to Anna and wrapped his arm around the Princess. "You know, it seems we hardly spend any time together nowadays. How about you and I spend the evening together. I mean, I'm a little limited for provisions out here, but -"

"I'd like that," she interjected. "And don't worry about food, I'll get Gerda to make us some sandwiches."

They were just about to kiss when they were interrupted by a curt cough. Anna broke away, only to find Elsa standing there with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Anna, there you are. I've been searching all over for you. I need you to come back with me to the palace, right away."

Anna sighed heavily, before planting a kiss on Kristoff's cheek. "See you tonight," she whispered, before brushing past her sister and muttering under her breath, "that was really bad timing, Elsa."

Elsa said a quick good-bye to Kristoff and Sven before scooting after her sister.

The reindeer grunted happily as Kristoff patted his faithful friend. "Don't worry Sven. Maybe soon the Queen will have no choice, but to let me stay in the castle."

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell Kristoff about the letter, did you?" Elsa asked as they made their way back to the castle.<p>

"No," Anna replied sheepishly. "Why would I?"

"I don't know, it may have just...slipped out. You do have a tendency to sometimes speak before you think."

Anna hated lying to her sister, but she decided it was for the best. "My lips are sealed. Now, what did you want to do?"

Elsa looped an arm around her sister. "I thought we could spend the afternoon together. You know, just you and me. Maybe have a walk around the town. Meet our people. I haven't been doing that enough lately."

"Are you serious?"

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to?"

Anna almost jumped for joy. "Want to? I'd love to."

* * *

><p>As the two sisters strolled arm in arm around the marketplace, a band of children began following them, laughing and giggling.<p>

Elsa spun around, causing the children to flee behind a flower shop. "It's okay, you come out," she cooed softly.

Anna joined in as she attempted to gain their trust. "Yeah, my sister...The Queen would love to say hello to you all."

The children slowly inched out. "You're Queen Elsa," one boy stated as he stared at the young woman in awe.

Another girl stepped forward. "Can you show us your magic?"

A smaller boy then gingerly crept closer. "Can you build us a snowman?"

Anna crouched down in front of the younger boy. "I've got a better idea. Why don't we play a game of hide and seek. Whoever has the best hiding place gets a reward of having the biggest, bestest snowman built for them. We'll count, and all you have to do is hide."

The children all nodded excitedly, before running off in different directions.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Elsa asked. "What about the guards?"

Anna clutched her sister's arm. "What about them?" she said as she spun around to face the two palace guards who had been inconspiculously following them. "Looks like they're just going to have to keep up with us."

Elsa gently nudged her sister. "You are so bad."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"That was so much fun!" Anna announced as she flopped down on the couch, completely out of breath.<p>

"I know," Elsa concurred. "Can you believe it? That little Peter boy actually had the most amazing hiding place. I didn't think we were ever going to find him."

"Aww, but did you see those children's faces when you built them a big Marshmallow. They absolutely loved him," Anna exclaimed.

"Your Majesty?"

Both girls looked up to see Kai standing in the doorway to the library, holding a large bunch of pure white snowdrops.

Elsa nudged her sister. "Isn't that sweet. Looks like Kristoff sent you flowers."

"Actually, Your Majesty. These are for you," Kai declared. "There's even a note."

Elsa took the flowers from the servant, before kindly dismissing him.

"They're beautiful Elsa," Anna noted as she sniffed them.

Elsa took the note and began reading.

**_My Queen._**

**_I hope you like the snowdrops. I chose them as they are delicate just like you. And because they are a flower of hope.  
><em>**

**_Do you know how radiant you looked out there in town today? I wanted to touch your pale, flawless skin so badly, but I know it's far too soon._**

**_You were such a natural with those children aswell. You'd make an amazing Mother._**

**_Do you know that I'm thinking about you right now. I'm stroking your hair, caressing your soft skin and kissing your pink lips. It's getting me so hot, that I wish you were here to cool me down._**

**_I'm sure one day I can make this dream a reality._**

**_Love..._**

Elsa blushed as she quickly folded the note and turned to her sister. "They're from him. They're from my secret admirer."

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N A big Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far and to all those who have favorited. Some readers have some very interesting ideas.**

**Well I have nothing to say except hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three.<br>**

_"Hello...hello, It's me, Elsa.  
><em>

Instantly he turned his head, shifting his gaze towards the sweet, angelic and alluring voice. He froze in shock as his eyes settled on the beautiful enigma standing before him. Her figure hugging blue, glittering ice dress danced lightly in the breeze. It accentuated her cerulean blue eyes, and pale, flawless skin perfectly. Platinum tresses flowed effortlessly over her shoulders and down her back. She was so desirable, but for now, also extremely unattainable.

As she daintily strolled towards him, beads of sweat lined his forehead. She was beyond perfection. He could not put into words just how much he envied her. Didn't she realize just by being here she was tormenting his very soul.

"My Queen," he managed to whisper, after clearing his throat. He couldn't believe she was finally this close to him. His heart was fluttering. It was a feeling like no other. He had felt like this before...but only once.

_"Are you him? Are you the one who sent me that letter? Are you the man who sent me the flowers? Are you my secret admirer?_

"Oh Elsa, I am so much more then that. Let me show you." He reached out his hand and began leading her through the royal gardens.

_"Where are you taking me?"_

She had asked in such a low, sultry voice that it had brought butterflies to his stomach. "You'll see," he smirked. He then continued to lead her to a small, private area, where he had prepared them a nice picnic.

_"Oh my goodness, this is so lovely."_

"Do you like it? It took me hours to prepare, but only the best for Her Majesty."

_"This is the first time anyone has done something this nice for me."_

As he gazed at her, he noticed the gleam in her eyes. "I can do lots of nice things for you, My Queen. If you'll let me." He reached for her hand and a shudder ran down his spine as she grasped it tightly.

_"I'd like that."  
><em>

"Really?" he shuffled in closer, and then cupping her chin, he leaned in, ready for his lips to touch hers.

Her face turned to horror as she recoiled from his grip. _"What are you doing?"_

He instantly blushed. "I'm sorry...I just thought. That was completely unintentional. You're not ready yet, I see that now." But even he knew that all good things came to those who waited.

He woke from his bed, covered in sweat. He gripped the sheets as he blinked a few times. The cold, dark room reminded him that he was home. He wasn't sharing a meal with the Queen and enjoying her company. He was back to the harsh reality, that no-one like her would ever look at someone like him.

* * *

><p>"Anna? hey sleeping beauty, wake up."<p>

Anna could hear a distant, but familiar voice. She groaned as she slowly opened an eyelid. In her half-awake state she noticed a large, stocky blond staring down at her. "Kristoff, go back to sleep." Suddenly she shot up, hugging the sheets around her tightly. "Kristoff? what are you doing in my bedchambers?"

Kristoff seated himself down on the edge of the bed. "Calm down feisty pants. Last night, you invited me, remember?"

Anna looked at him rather bewildered. "Did I?"

The ice master chuckled lightly. "Yes you did, after our meal. You asked me to stay with you. Don't worry though, I slept in the chair...all night. And I've got the aching muscles to prove it. Damn that chair was mighty uncomfortable," he added, rubbing his sore back.

Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Kristoff. I don't remember. I think I drank too much wine."

"Wine? all you drank was non-alcoholic cider."

"Oh," she replied sheepishly. "Is that all it was? well, silly me."

Kristoff stroked her cheek. "Look I've got to go. But I just wanted to ask about...you know...when you're planning on sneaking the letter."

"Sshh keep your voice down," Anna warned him in a low, but authoratative voice. "Look, as soon as Elsa is in one of her boring meetings, I'll go grab it. Just be patient."

Kristoff nodded in acknowledgment. He then leaned forward, ready to capture her lips, when they were both interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Anna?" Anna, are you in there? because it's well after noon."

"Elsa!" Anna shrieked.

Kristoff looked stunned. "Did you just say Elsa? Oh no! She's not going to come in here, is she?"

The Princess giggled at his panicked demeanor. "Kristoff, stop worrying. It's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"Try telling her that. She won't even let me in the castle, let alone in her sister's bedchambers. If she catches me in here, my life will be forfeit. And as much as I am fond of blocks of ice. I'm not keen on ending up like one."

"Elsa would never..."

"Wouldn't she?"

"Anna?! are you going to answer me, or do I have to come in there?" came her sister's firm voice again.

"No it's fine...I'm awake," the Princess assured her. "I just had a rough night, that's all. I must have slept in."

"Anna, you always sleep in," the Queen reminded her. "Now, I'm going to need you to run some errands for me. I have an important trade negotiation meeting this afternoon, and I simply won't have time to get them done..." There was a momentary silence. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes Elsa, loud and clear. Don't worry, you can count on me."

"Good. Now please say you'll join me for lunch."

"Of course."

After Anna and Kristoff heard Elsa's footsteps trail away, they were both able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"You know I wouldn't feel so scared if she just gave me permission to stay in the castle. I mean, what do I have to do to gain her trust? because... whatever it is, I'll do it...on second thoughts, maybe not. Well, I guess I'll be out of here then," Kristoff concluded. "Just let me know when you've done...you know."

Anna kissed him, before he could say another word. "I sure will. And don't worry about my sister. She'll come around."

* * *

><p>When the two royal sisters were seated in the dining hall, there was a tense silence.<p>

"Is it hot in here?" Anna mumbled as she sat chewing her food with her mouth open.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anna, don't speak with your mouth full. It's unlady like and certainly not in the rules of the etiquette handbook."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "There's a handbook?"

"Yes, but I guessed you've never read it. That is why you continue to eat like someone in a primitive state. We're not living in a cave, Anna."

"Excuse me? but you're the one who's been living in a cave," Anna argued.

"Why am I the one who's been living in a cave?" Elsa retaliated, her face contorted in confusion.

"Okay, so I'm just going to say this. When are you going to allow Kristoff a room in the castle? He has been living in the stables since we first started courting. It's cold out there. That may not bother you, but he doesn't have ice magic. He may work with ice, but that doesn't mean he wants to feel like ice. So when are you going to lighten up and allow him to stay?"

"Well he's never asked me."

"But I'm asking."

"No Anna. I've allowed him the priviledge of courting my dear sister, but if he seeks accommodation, then I would like him to come and ask me himself."

Anna stuffed another bite of food in her mouth, chewing it distastefully, just to annnoy Elsa. "Well he won't."

"Then, I guess there's nothing left to say. Eat up. But please try to use both a knife and a fork."

Finally, the Princess blurted out, "he's scared of you, Elsa."

Elsa almost choked on her own food. "Scared... of me?"

"Yes, scared of you," she repeated.

"Why would he be?"

"Because...because you can turn him into a human popsicle, just like that."

The Queen stifled a giggle. "Why would I want to turn him into a popsicle? That's ridiculous."

Anna shrugged. "I don't know, but that's what he thinks. Look, Elsa. You're my sister and I love you...but I'm also very fond of Kristoff. So maybe you could spend a little time with him. You know, to help alleviate his concerns."

"You want me to spend time with Kristoff? But...but what would I say?"

"I don't know, just let him know you approve of him, and you won't turn him into an ice statue anytime soon. Please, for me?" She pouted and furrowed her eyebrow. "I'd feel much better."

"Fine."

Anna threw herself into her sister's arms. Thank you, Elsa."

The Queen playfully pushed her away. "Yes, but just remember, I'm only doing this for you."

* * *

><p><em>It's a good job Elsa gave me these errands to do. That way I'm not technically sneaking into her study.<br>_

Forgetting the envelopes stacked neatly on the Queen's desk, Anna headed straight for the drawer. She remembered Elsa placing the letter just on top, but now it wasn't there. _Where is it? _The redhead rummaged further, until she caught sight of it buried underneath some more recent paperwork.

She gripped it tightly, before placing it safely in her pocket. Anna then wandered over and grabbed the pile of envelopes, Elsa needed her to deliver to the post master. She was just about to leave the room when she heard heavy footsteps outside the door. Anna froze as the handle was pushed down and the door clicked open.

For a split second, Anna contemplated confronting the intruder, but at the last moment decided against it. Instead, she ducked down behind a couch at the far side of the room, slapping both hands over her mouth as she attempted to stifle any unexpected murmurs.

The unwelcome guests heavy, black boots stomped across the room. He swished his cloak as he halted himself in front of Elsa's desk. Anna bravely crawled as quietly as possible to the opposite end of the couch, hoping to get a better view of the trespasser. From her current position she was able to catch sight of his black, gloved hands holding up the envelope, before it was placed down. Hoping to get a glimpse of his face, the Princess strained herself further, but it was no use. His face was obscured by the hood of his cloak.

Before leaving, the intruder stole a glance at their Father's portrait. His lips curled into a smile as he whistled merrily, eventually exiting the room.

The Princess exhaled heavily as she staggered to her feet. Curiously she approached Elsa's desk, glancing down at the letter. She realized immediately that it was the same handwriting as on the first.

_He was here. The stalker was here! _Anna picked up the letter and placed it along with the other. She couldn't allow Elsa to see it...at least not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN More to come.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to all the reviews so far. They are all very much appreciated. **

***some sexual references in this chapter***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four.<br>**

It was later that afternoon, and Elsa was stalking the halls looking for Anna. She had to make sure her sister had taken care of the errands she had left her in charge of. It was of the greatest importance that they were dealt with that day. As the young Queen entered the deserted east wing continuing her search, she could have sworn she heard the slight echoing of footsteps, and suddenly she could feel unease growing. Halting abruptly, she spun around, only to find the hallway still empty.

_Ugh! Anna, this is all your fault. Filling my head with all this ridiculous stalker stuff is causing me to imagine things that aren't there. Get it together Elsa. What kind of stalker sends love letters and flowers? Certainly not a dangerous one._

Hurrying on, she turned the corner only to run into Gerda who was carrying a handful of fresh linen. The sheets flew from the maids arms, landing in a scattered pile on the floor.

Elsa quickly apologized before crouching down to help her handmaid gather them up.

The older woman quickly lay a hand on Elsa's arm. "No need to apologize, Your Majesty. This was my fault. I simply wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, no, no, this really was my fault. _I_ was the one who wasn't paying attention and..."

Gerda smiled at the young woman affectionately. "No harm done."

Just before the maid excused herself, Elsa thought she would ask her a question. "Oh Gerda? I was wandering if you happened to see anyone loitering around on your travels? One of the other staff...or the guards, perhaps?"

The maid shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. Why, may I ask?"

"I'm probably just being silly, but I had this strange feeling someone was following me."

Gerda raised a concerned eyebrow. "Following you?"

"Good grief, look at me. I'm the Queen and I'm worrying over something so trivial," Elsa admitted, whilst pushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing is trivial, Your Majesty. Especially if it concerns the security of the palace and your safety, along with that of the Princess. Now, would you like me to fetch the Captain of the guard?...have him do a sweep of the palace and grounds."

Elsa already felt completely stupid as it was. "That won't be necessary, but thankyou for your concern."

"Very well, Your Majesty. I shall be on my way then," Gerda said as she curtsied to the young ruler and made haste down the hall.

As she watched the handmaid disappear from view, Elsa walked in the opposite direction a little more briskly, whilst keeping a closer eye on her surroundings.

* * *

><p><em>She is always there, but never within my grasp. I want to reach out and touch her, but realize that the only way it is ever going to be possible, is in my dreams.<em>

_I rarely sleep, but when I do, my head is filled with thoughts of her. Her and only her. She is so addictively entrancing, it kills me._

_T__he feeling that she is always so near, yet untouchable...is like torture._

_I try to focus on other women...the Princess perhaps. She is after all the Queen's younger sister. She is sweet, vibrant, full of life and energy...but sadly it would never work. Her beauty is nothing compared to her sister's, not to mention she is in the arms of another_.

_Yes, the rugged ice master. Who would have thought that a relationship between him and a Princess could ever be possible. Whatever happened to royal trad__ition?_

_But then...how could I think a relationship between me and Elsa...my sweet, sweet, little snowflake would ever be possible...but it will...one day. Once she reads the letter, she'll understand just how much I need her...and she needs me._

* * *

><p>Anna sprinted down the halls, her heart pounding. After her close call with Elsa's stalker, she wanted nothing more then to feel safe in Kristoff's arms.<p>

"Kristoff? Kristoff?" she called as she raced along to the stables.

A newly hired stable boy who looked to be around thirteen years of age, emerged from one of the stalls, now staring at the Princess, his mouth agape. "A-Are you Queen Elsa?"

Anna turned to the young boy. "No, I'm Princess Anna, the Queen's younger sister."

"Forgive me, Your Highness," he quickly apologized before dipping into a bow.

"No problem, I can see how you could make the mistake," she joked, flashing him a radiant smile. "Now, I'm here looking for Kristoff. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

The boy took of his cap and scratched his head of messy brown hair, before he next spoke. "Is that the big blond man with the funny reindeer?"

"Yes, yes that's him."

"He took off in his sled a little while ago. He said he wouldn't be long though." The boy then offered Anna a juicy, red apple. "My name is Kurt, and you can always wait here if you'd like. To be honest, I've never been in the company of a Princess before."

Taking the apple appreciatively from the youngster, she gratefully honored his request.

Kurt immediately began the conversation. "Master Kai said I shouldn't be talking about this, but I really, really need to know." His voice then dropped to a low whisper, before inquiring, "Is it true that the Queen can make ice and snow with just her bare hands?"

Whilst munching on a piece of apple, Anna nodded. "Oh yes, she's quite amazing my sister."

Kurt then hesitantly asked, "Do you think I'll ever get to meet her..."

Anna was about to answer him, when she heard the familiar sound of hooves and Kristoff's gruff voice. "Looks like Kristoff's back." She glanced across at Kurt who looked mildly disappointed. "Don't worry, we'll talk again soon, I promise."

Kurt took a huge bite of his apple. "Yeah, that would be nice. Goodbye Princess Anna."

"Goodbye Kurt," she waved as she sprinted across the grounds, just in time to find her boyfriend dismounting his sled.

Sven excitedly began snorting, alerting the ice master of the Princess' presence.

"Anna!"

"Oh Kristoff, I'm so glad you're back. I've got something I really need to tell you."

The blond finished up unhooking Sven's harness, then began leading him towards the stables. "Is it about the letter? because I'm listening."

Anna scanned her surroundings before explaining, "It's not just about the letter. Come with me, we can talk back at the palace."

"The palace? but what if Elsa catches us?"

The redhead began yanking him towards her. "Don't worry about Elsa. This is far more important."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later the two were sat in the library, gazing into the blazing fire, discussing the letter and Anna's lucky escape.<p>

Listening to her explanation of events, Kristoff was becoming rather concerned. "So, did you get a look at this person?"

"I'm afraid not. I was too busy hiding behind the couch and restraining myself from peeing my panties, to be that observant... if you know what I mean. But I did see his boots, and he was wearing thick black gloves."

Kristoff knew one reason for the gloves. "Obviously, he didn't want to leave fingerprints behind. Although, I guess that small detail is not going to be too helpful. Alot of people do wear gloves."

"Anyway, then he placed the note on Elsa's desk and left. I'll tell you, I have never been so relieved in all my life to have gotten out of there."

"So where is this letter now?" Kristoff urged.

Anna pulled out both of the crumpled letters and handed them over to him.

There was a tense silence as Kristoff glanced over the original letter. His expression changed several times during the read. One minute he was smirking, the next he looked absolutely horrified.

"So what do you think?" Anna queried.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "There is no way, this is just some secret admirer. This is a crazy individual with a very sick, sexual obession."

Anna's heart was pounding loudly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. This guy writes that he wants take off her clothes... shed his clothes...tie her to her own throne, use his tongue in hard to reach places and then... well you read it, so you already knows what else it says."

Kristoff handed her back the first letter and started reading the next. Several moments later, the blond looked up. "This one however, is certainly more creepy, but strangely very interesting."

Anna was intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"Well listen to what it says here."

_You don't know how long I've waited to see you again._

_We have a connection...we are the same...yet not quite._

_Why did they do this to us?_

_Sometimes, it feels like you were stolen from me. I just want to hold you again. I want to feel your cool skin against mine. It isn't fair. I love you.  
><em>

After digesting this snippet of new information, Anna raised her hand motioning for him to stop. "Wait, what does that mean? Does this crazy person somehow know Elsa?"

The ice master nodded in agreement. "It kind of sounds that way, and by the looks of it, he has become quite infatuated with her."

Anna's breath hitched in her throat. "But how can this be? she never left the castle in thirteen years. How could this person possibly know Elsa? and if he does, why would he feel the need to stalk her?"

"I don't know, but I really think you need to confront Elsa. It seems she is oblivious as to what this guy really wants, and therefore is disregarding her own safety. Talk to her about it tomorrow. Show her the latest letter. Maybe she could even shed some light on it."

"I think you could be right. I'll talk to her tomorow. Even if it means I have to admit to taking the letters. Elsa's safety is all that matters to me."

Kristoff clambered to his feet. "Look, I really should really be going." He leaned forward, placing a kiss on Anna's lips, before bidding her farewell. Cautiously exiting the library, he quickly made his way across the great hall and out of the castle, only sighing in relief when he reached the stables unscathed. He had only had a moment to relax when he was startled by a sweet sounding voice.

"Kristoff?"

Instantly recognizing her voice, the ice master instantly spun around, addressing the Queen. "Your Majesty? I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you."

Elsa stepped closer, causing Kristoff to back away further into the stall. "I'm sorry, would you have preferred me to have scheduled a meeting?"

Kristoff found himself wavering in front of her. "N-No, of course not."

Elsa diverted across to the opposite set of stables, where she delicately began stroking one of the horses. The distraction gave Kristoff the opportunity to check his appearance, and the state of his hygiene. He lifted his arms, sniffing under his armpits just in case, and then patted down his disheveled clothing. "If I had known you were coming, I would have worn something a little more dashing."

"If it's good enough for Anna, then it's good enough for me," she said as she turned her attention back to him.

The ice master felt a little more at ease after her reassuring words.

"Now, I hoped we could talk somewhere a little less chilly."

The rugged blond raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you felt the cold."

"I don't," she replied curtly. "But you do. And my sister has made no secret of it."

Kristoff looked confused. _Just what else does Anna discuss with her sister? _"Well I won't deny it can get pretty cold out here sometimes. Not that I'm complaining. Afterall, I have Sven to snuggle into."

Elsa smiled, before gesturing for him to follow. "Come, Kristoff."

His voice became small and hesitant. "Are you sure, it's just-"

"What? are you afraid of me?"

His face immediately flushed red with embarassment. "Did Anna tell you that?"

"To satisfy your curiosity... yes. She said you are afraid of me."

_Really Anna? _"If I'm perfectly honest. I don't really know you all that well, Your Majesty. I mean it has been a year since...well you know. But I don't think we have ever been engaged in a proper conversation."

"That is correct. And if you had taken the time to talk to me, then you would know that I'm really quite approachable."

Now the ice master was riddled with inexplicable guilt. "Um...Um..."

"It's okay. I'm not here to berate you. This is after all just a friendly visit, so please follow me. We can go talk in the parlor. I'll even make you some tea."

* * *

><p><em>Just when I was thinking I wasn't going to see the Queen again tonight, there she is. I wonder if she has read my letter yet? Wait, what? is this<em>...?

Hidden from view, his face reddened at the sight before him.

_Now what is the Queen doing with her sister's lover? Hang on. Why are they going __into the parlor...alone?_

_My little snowflake...this really will not do._

* * *

><p>Kristoff was almost afraid to sit down on the fine furniture, until Elsa offered him a chair and then a drink, which he kindly accepted.<p>

The Queen then seated herself down opposite the ice master, placing her hands neatly in her lap. "So, I'd like for us to talk about you and Anna."

"Me and Anna?" he repeated nervously.

"Yes. I need to know if your feelings towards my sister are sincere. You see, she is a Princess. And not only that, but she is a very important to me. So, therefore anyone with whom she chooses to court has to be of the highest standard."

"That counts me out then. I mean I'm just..."

"Arendelle's official ice master and deliverer," the Queen reminded him. "And as much as I hate to say this. I've never seen Anna more happier then when she is with you. But you have to understand that she can be a little naive sometimes, and the situation with Prince Hans has left me a little less trusting of the men in her life. Not that there has been anyone, but you of course... I'm sorry...I'm rambling. I don't like to ramble. Did I make my point clear enough?"

"Crystal, Your Majesty. But believe me when I say this, I am nothing like Prince Hans. I want what is best for Anna. And I only want to make her happy. I really do. And I'd like to prove to you, that I would never hurt her... ever."

"I believe you Kristoff, and that is why... I have decided to allow you a room in the castle. On one condition."

"Your Majesty I..."

Elsa rudely interjected. "On the condition, that from now on, you call me Elsa."

"Huh? that's it?"

Elsa flashed him a sly grin. "Why would I need to remind you of any of the other conditions? You are well aware of what I can do, so I trust you will abide by all rules of this kindgom."

Kristoff leapt up in excitement. "Of course, Your Maj...I mean Elsa. You have my word."

Elsa stood, keeping her regal composure. "That's settled then. Now, if you don't mind I'm rather tired. I will give my sister the news first thing in the morning. And I'll have one of the servants prepare the room for you to occupy from tomorrow night."

Kristoff followed her outside into the hallway and the two stood staring at each other momentarily, before he extended his arms and unexpectantly pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. I'm just grateful for your generosity."

Elsa blushed a little before taking his hand instead. "Just make sure you take care of my sister. That is all I ask of you."

Kristoff nodded before a servant was called over to escort him out.

* * *

><p><em>He hugged her. HE HUGGED HER. How could he touch my prize? This simply is unacceptable.<br>_

All he saw was red as he slipped out of the castle following the ice master.

_How dare you put your filthy paws on my little snowflake. You will pay for this!_

As Kristoff happily made his way back to the stables to tell Sven the good news, he couldn't help, but feel an eerie presence.

Spinning around, he called out into the darkness. "Who's there? Anna?...Elsa?" He was met with nothing, but the howling of the wind. _Don't you start, Kristoff _he scolded himself. Entering his stall, he rummaged through his sack, grabbing a bunch of carrots for Sven.

Several moments later, he was alerted by loud snoring. Picking up his lantern he strolled to the other stalls, checking each one. Finally in one of the empty stalls further along, he caught sight of the stable boy Kurt, who had fallen asleep amongst the hay. He looked too comfortable to disturb, so Kristoff left him sleeping.

When the ice master returned, Sven was already curled up and resting. Kristoff blew out the lantern and snuggled up with his good friend. A smile spread across his lips as he knew that this time tomorrow, he would be in the castle and finally in a warm, comfy bed.

After biding his time, the tall figure stepped out from behind a nearby tree, and quietly approached the stables.

Spooked at the stranger's presence, a few of the horses grew restless as the man passed by. When he came across the stall where Kristoff and Sven were sleeping soundly, he smirked. _This will teach you to touch my little snowflake._

Stepping into the adjacent empty stall, he tossed the lantern he was carrying down onto the stack of hay. Flames quickly spread, smoke rising, sending up a huge cloud that filled the air.

He stepped back, grinning in delight, before disappearing off into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Next chapter we will find out Elsa's thoughts on the stalker situation. **


End file.
